


Real Enough For Ya?

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hallucinations of Lucifer are starting to get worse, and when the devil is bored, Sam is the one who has to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Enough For Ya?

It started with a poke.

Sam spun in his chair at the small motel desk to glare at his brother, who he’d assumed was the culprit. But to his surprise, Dean was still fast asleep on the other side of the room. Sam shook it off as his imagination and went back to typing away on his laptop, but soon enough, he felt it again. A finger jabbed into his side, just like Dean used to do when they were kids.

"What the hell?" He grumbled, rubbing the feeling out of his side.

"Well heya Sammy!" An all too familiar voice rang out. Sam groaned.

"Leave me alone." He tried to sound angry and serious, but it came out in a yawn.

"And why would I ever do that?" Lucifer grinned, tapping his fingers on the back of Sam’s chair. Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from the sarcastic and all too real hallucination, only to receive a few more pokes to the side. Sam clapped his arms down and let out an indignant huff, glaring at Lucifer.

"Stop." Sam ordered, and Lucifer simply shook his head, chuckling and flashing a wicked grin.

"Nah- this seems fun!"  
Sam’s eyes bugged out when he suddenly felt a frenzy of fingers ghosting over his sides, “N-No! Don’t- hahaha no stahahahop!”

Sam heard Lucifer laugh over the sound of his own voice. He twisted and giggled in his chair until falling over in an attempt to escape, but only landed himself on the floor.

"Should’ve thought of this sooner!" The hallucination laughed teasingly. Sam was a giggling heap on the ground as he tried to curl in on himself and swat at the intangible fingers tweaking and squeezing and poking at him, but to no avail.

"Th-this isn’t reheheal! You’re not reheheheal!" Sam argued out loud, trying his best to block out the feeling.

"I’m as real as I need to be!" Lucifer chuckled evilly, then reached down himself and started to scribble his nails on Sam’s stomach. Sam squeaked and tried to pull his arms down to cover his stomach, but they were suddenly unable to move, laying uselessly spread to the sides. He found his legs weren’t moving at his command either.

"St-stop! STAHAHAHOP!" Sam yelled through his laughter, loud enough to wake his brother.

Dean grumbled and groggily sat up, “Sam… What the hell is so funny at 2 in the morning?”

"He-hehehehelp! I c-can’t mohohohove! HahahaHAHAHA NO NO STOP!" Sam cackled.

Dean jumped out of bed when his brother started begging, “What is it? What’s happening? Why can’t you move?” Dean’s face was ridden with concern.

"L-Lucif- hahahaHAHAHA LUCIFER!" Sam managed to get out before dissolving into further laughter, "Dean heeheHEEHELP ME! AhahahaHAHA! It t-tickles! HahaHAHAHA!"

"Your brother can’t save you Sam, I’m in your head." The hallucination taunted, tickling a few really bad spots on Sam’s ribs and just under his arms.

Dean had to bite his lip to keep from smirking, knowing how ticklish Sammy was; it was kind of ridiculous, his little brother being practically tickled to death by the freakin’ devil. But tickling the snot out of Sammy was a right reserved for Dean, and he knew how much Sam hated it.. “Sam I don’t- I can’t-” Dean groaned out of frustration, knowing there was really nothing he could do to help.

"Dean pleheheHEHEHEASE! Hahaha make it STAHAHAHOP! L-LUC- hahAHAHA STOP PLEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHOP!" Sam was red in the face and laughing so hard that tear were running down his cheeks. He hadn’t been tickled like this in a very, VERY long time, not since he was just a kid and Dean would get bored and decide that tickling his little brother to tears would be a good source of entertainment.

"Can’t do a damn thing to stop me… I could do this forever Sam." Lucifer grinned, reaching back and squeezing the tops of Sam’s knees and thighs; Sam shook his head wildly and screamed when Lucifer got his legs. The fallen angel noticed and upped the torture on Sam’s knees, making his laughter go silent.

Dean watched helplessly from beside his brother, unsure of how to help but certain that Sam was in hell right now. The younger Winchester giggled and laughed more as Lucifer tickled his feet and toes viciously, then started up toward the rest of his body all over again. More fingers joined in, poking and teasing each of Sammy’s most sensitive spots, behind the knees, under his big toes, armpits, upper and lower ribs, neck, fucking everywhere. Sam was lost in his laughter, barely able to form a coherent thought. Lucifer was grinning like madman, enjoying making Sam lose control like this.

Dean raked his mind for any way to put a stop to this, because obviously, Sam had had more than enough. He couldn’t help, couldn’t fight off the damn devil because it was all in Sammy’s head, and unfortunately all too real for the younger hunter.

"DEHEHEHEAN PLEASE HAHAHELP! A-anythihihihing HAHANYTHING TO MAKE IT STAHAHAHAHOP! HahahahaHAHA I’M GONNA DIEHEHEHEHE!" Sam shrieked as Lucifer honed in on the spots on his lower rib cage that made it feel like he was being struck by lighting with how strong the sensation was.

"T-Try the scar!" Dean made a feeble suggestion, "You know that it’s not real, right Sammy? Lucifer’s ass is still rotting in hell!"

"Oh yes, hell… Thank you again for that." Lucifer drilled his fingers into Sam’s armpits as the other invisible fingers danced all over his body, "And see, may not be real to him, but it’s as real as it gets for you!" Lucifer cackled, "How’s this? That feel real?" His fingers slipped all across Sam’s neck and Sam thought he was going to suffocate ad die because it tickled so bad.

"YES HAHAHA YES IT FEHEHEHEEELS HAHAHAHA IT FEELS REHEHEHEAL! Now stahahaHAHAHAHOP!" Sam looked to Dean pleadingly, making his older brother’s heart sink, "I CAHAHAN’T DEAN I HAHAHACAN’T MOVE AHAHAHA I CAN’T- HAHAHA FOCUS! HahahaHAHA!"

Dean reached down to where the scar was on his little brother’s hand and squeezed, “Just focus on this- I’m here Sammy-”

Sam felt the pressure and pain, a different feeling from the ghostly tickles all around him, and when he finally managed to focus on that, the feelings faded away. The second that Sam could finally move his limbs again, he curled up into a ball on his side, still panting and letting out a few stray giggles.

Dean mustered his strength and shoved his arms under Sammy, hoisting him up onto the motel bed while taking care to be gentle. He brushed his little brother’s hair out of his face. Sam crashed pretty quickly, exhausted from the ordeal. Dean knew that the hallucinations were only getting worse and more common. But at least it was only tickling this time…


End file.
